KaleidoStar 3: Flaming Ice: The Amazing Newcommer!
by ArcticWhisper
Summary: My version of the 3rd season.7years have passednew stars,same stage.A new commer, Aquarius Izumo flies to America for the audtions,but shes late!Remind you of someone?Will the Kaleido Stage let her in?or will Aqua never get herdream?Mix of many genres
1. Chapter 1 The Amazing New Commer

**Kaleido Star Fan fiction**

Arctic Whisper

Flaming Ice- 3rd season

"The Amazing Newcomer"

Seven years have passed since Sora's great finale. Layla has purchased The Kaleido Stage with Yuri at her side… but everything else has pretty much remained the same. Sarah and Carlos have had a little girl named Holly who is five now and she has been wishing to become the next Kaleido star… but as the auditions for the newcomers start filling up on Mia's clip board… little Holly has grown a liking for one of the auditioning students... she liked the way her unusual name rolled off her tongue… the newcomers name…

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸Change Scene¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

"Aquarius Izumo!" cried the airport's police as he looked down at her passport. For him, it had been a long, exhausting day… and this ditsy girl was begining to get on his nerves.

"Y-yes sir?" the young, sixteen-year old girl answered. She had been up all night… because she was way too exited to sleep or even close her eyes for that matter… for today she would be traveling to America… a place that would hold the key to her dreams.

Aquarius had long, curling, midnight-blue hair that spiraled perfectly to her waist. She wore her favorite outfit, a light blue tracksuit, with a white tank top underneath. She was standing just before a security metal detector. She blinked her azure-blue eyes and saw the policeman, of who had called her name. He had a very heavy weight, "body-builder" like _figure_… quite intimidating really.

"Just walk through…." He huffed in an agitated voice.

"Uh… um, right sorry!!" Aquarius answered, terrified that if he became too angry with her that he might hit her with the hand-held metal detector that he was holding.

As Aquarius walked through a "beeping" sound went off.

"Please stand straight with your legs and arms out!!" he bellowed as he shuffled over towards her. She did so.

"_I knew that this kid was up to no good…"_ he thought darkly.

She clenched her eyes shut, dreading what was to come next… for it was her first time to an airport and she had to come here by herself.

The frightening man scanned her body with his hand-held metal detector, her arms, her legs, "beep……… beep…… beep… beep.. beep beep" the small machine whined as it scanned over her chest….

The Policeman had a nonplussed expression on his face. Aquarius, who was once again in her own "world" came back to reality as she felt suddenly uncomfortable under the large man's gaze.

"Uh Miss…." He stuttered

"Huh…??" she looked down at where he was holding the metal detector and turn fire- cracker red almost instantaneously.

"Eh… I-it must be this…" she murmured as she pulled out a beautiful blue pendant on a long linked chain out from under her shirt. The locket was in a shape of a tear-drop and engraved on it's surface were flowers and some words that were slightly smoothed away from use. The pendant also seemed to glow happily… it like being in Aquarius's hands.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to examine it just to be sure…" the man said suspiciously.

"Um… uh… yes o-of course" she handed the now detached locket to him.

He grasped its delicate chain, raised an eyebrow and shook it vigorously.

"Oh…. P-please don't do that it's very precious to me, it was my mother's…. Please stop it!" Aquarius begged trying to take back the treasured possession.

"Alright, you're free to go!" he said, his voice seemed to be as cheerful as a dungeon.

"Oh, um, thank you…" She took her pendant back and cupped it in her hands, examining it for any damages. She found none so she put it back on; once again the necklace seemed to glow happily.

"_Hm_… I think now that I have to find my… "gate"? But I don't see any fences or gardens so why would there be a "gate" in such an urban building?!" she questioned to herself not really sure what to look for. She glanced down at her ticket, but she couldn't make any sense of it.

"I wonder if anyone around can help me..." she asked herself curiously as she read a sign in the distance that had the word "Concierge" on it.

"Maybe they can help me…" Aquarius said as she started to approach the front desk of the small, enclosed space.

"um… excuse me..?" She asked the young woman, who was sitting at the counter, nervously.

"Can I help you?" the young woman replied politely. The woman was sitting down and had her hands folded before her on the long desk. She looked up at Aquarius and smiled gently.

"Um, yes. Would you mind telling me where my _"gate"_ is??" Aquarius questioned.

"Of course, what number is it?"

"Um, I don't know…" Aquarius simply stated, now starting to panic.

"Well then may I see your ticket please?"

"Uh, yeah…" Aquarius took her boarding ticket and handed it to the lady.

"Here you go."

The woman just glanced at the paper and seemed to have instantly memorized all of it.

"Aquarius Izumo? Your gate number is four… so it should be just down the corridor and the second on the right!"

Aquarius stepped back inside herself for a moment.

"_How did she know that… and so quickly…?" _she thought.

The lady handed Aquarius back her boarding pass and waved a slight "good bye."

"Um, thanks so much." Aquarius said as she bowed her head slightly in respect.

Aquarius came to her gate, got the plane, and plopped into her seat. Finally she could rest!

She let out a needed sigh and gazed out the window, daydreaming once again.

Suddenly there was movement next to her in the isle seat. A Young boy, about her age with black hair that had a delicate bluish shine to it and mysterious blue eyes to match, sat next to her.

The young man felt Aquarius's gaze on him and he turned to look at her. He smiled.

Aquarius's face suddenly felt hot as a passionate pink color decorated her pale cheeks.

"_He is awfully good-looking… I guess today could turn out better than I had expected!" _she thought, making sure not to seem too happy to see him.

"Hi." The Young man chimed cheerfully, tearing Aquarius away from her thoughts again.

"Uh… H-hello…" she stuttered, extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"My name is Lantis, Lantis Musoka." The man proclaimed happily.

"Yours?" He asked, interest slithered through his pure, soft voice as he spoke.

"Um, My name is Aquarius Izumo but you can just call me Aqua!" She said all in one breathe. She blushed slightly and then smiled.

"So, um what are you going to America for?" Lantis asked her.

"_He sure gets to the point quickly…"_

"Well, I'm going to audition for the Kaleido Stage. It's something I've wanted to do for as long as I can remember!" She replied. "What are you going to America for?" she added.

"I actually live there. I was just visiting family here---." He was cut off by the pilot over the speaker above.

By the time the safety instructions had been clarified and the drinks had been served, Aqua was already sleeping peacefully. Completely wiped out from the busy day that she had just had.

Lantis looked over to her and a little smile crept over his soft features. He took the blanket from under Aqua's seat and put it over her gently hoping not to wake her up. He smiled at her again as he watched her peaceful, child-like face as she slept. After a few minutes he picked up the newspaper that he had previously been reading.

As the plane started to land Aqua woke up with a start, mainly because of the funny feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. "_Sleeping in a plane sure is uncomfortable…"_

"Ah, so you're awake! Good thing you woke up. I really didn't want to have to wake you… you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping." He flashed a happy smile in her direction.

She just looked at him. A bit confused.

"What's happening?" she asked him almost scared.

"We're landing. Why have you never been on a plane before?"

Aqua just shook her head, "no".

"Oh, well don't worry I can help you out if you want." Lantis offered politely.

"Um, well if you wouldn't mind? I would really appreciate that, thank you."

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸Change Scene¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

After Lantis had helped her get her luggage from the baggage claim belt he had walked her outside of the Airport—to the departing zone. Suddenly, he got a call from his boss who was in a tizzy and needed him to come to work as soon as he could.

"It was nice meeting you, I hope we meet again soon… I'm sorry for not being able to help you… Well, I guess I'll see you around!" he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Aqua yelled after him.

"If I get into the Kaleido Stage, could you come to see my performances?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'll keep my eye out for you. See you soon!" He said as he disappeared behind the many cars that rushed by.

"_I wonder if I'll see him again…"_ Aqua thought to herself.

She looked around, realizing that she had no idea where she was supposed to go. She glanced down at her watch, its hands quickly ticked— mocking her.

"EH? Oh no! I only have two minutes to get to the auditions!! If I'm late then there's no way that I'll be accepted!"

Aqua hadn't realized that so much time had passed. She felt as if time had flown while she was with Lantis… as if she was dreaming.

"Taxi!" she cried, waving her arm frantically in the air. Several taxis flew by her but not one of them stopped. She wrinkled her nose and stomped to the middle of the intersection, hauling her luggage behind her. Its wheels caught onto the uneven cement, but Aqua continued to pull it along. A taxi slammed his breaks on, the rubber tires shrieking as it came to a stop. It was several inches from colliding with her.

"_Thank _you…" she whinnied.

In her home land… if you wanted something… you had to fight for it… but she didn't really know the danger of casually walking through a intersection during rush hour.

She walked up to the cab's window. The driver, in a state of utter shock rolled down the window and looked the girl up and down.

"Are you crazy?" he screamed, his voice ancient with shock. But he could not say any eviler words… for her appearance and beauty caught him off guard.

"Maybe." She whispered quickly and then continued with her question.

"Can you bring me to the Kaleido Stage, please?" she asked, the English words rolled off her tongue well pronounced and clear. She had learned English just so that she could come to America to become a part of the Kaleido Stage.

"Sure, Lady." He answered.

The cars behind him beeped their horns and scooted around him viciously. Aqua got in the cab and pulled her luggage behind her. She felt slightly claustrophobic in this hot, little car. The cab driver fixed the money gage and began driving recklessly through the busy city.

Aqua stared out the window, watching the many buildings zoom by.

Suddenly, blinking red numbers caught her attention; she turned her gaze towards it and froze. It was the cab's money gage… it read "$34.28"

"Ah!" she screamed, realizing that she had barely enough American money.

"P-please stop!" she cried. The cab stopped, following her orders.

"Thank you, here's the money…." She sputtered out, handing the cab driver $40.00 while trying to pull out her suitcase from the small door frame.

"Uh, Miss your--"

"Keep the change, I'm Late!" she yelled as she ran to the sidewalk and jolted in the direction they were headed.

"_Oh no… I'm late, what am I going to do?_

_They'll never let me in…. _

_No! I have to try… I didn't come all of this way for nothing!"_

She thought to herself while still running as fast as she could, still dragging her suitcase behind her. Those words hung in the air like dark, taunting clouds… and when her fears were realized they would shower her with their cold, regret-filled rain.

All of a sudden a car slowed down to Aqua's sprinting speed and cruised along side her.

"Hey little lady, where are you going in such a hurry…?"

"Huh…" Aqua looked to see who was talking to her. She saw that it was a policeman in a white pick-up truck, who reminded her a lot of the grumpy security guard back in Japan. In fact, she actually thought it _was_ the security guard therefore she started running faster. She really didn't want to bump into him again!

"Hey, hey wait a second!" The large man shouted after her.

"P-please just leave me alone…" Aqua stuttered in a fear-stricken voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I was just wondering if you needed a ride since you're in such a hurry and all?" The man asked as a kind smile crossed his face.

Aqua stopped running and faced him. He stopped his car for a moment.

"I-if that wouldn't be a problem then I would really appreciate it." Aqua said with a smile.

"Of course it wouldn't be a problem, and by the way you can call me Mr. Policeman." The man chimed happily. A girl he met seven years ago had given him that name… and Aqua reminded him a lot about her_… what was it?_

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Policeman, my name is Aquarius Izumo, but you can call me Aqua!" She announced, still smiling

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸Change Scene¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

As Aqua and Mr. Policeman were now approaching the Kaleido Stage and Aqua was now becoming very excited.

"Thanks so much!" she yelled, as she jumped out of the car.

Her shoes tapped against the tiled floor as she ran through the automatic doors. A sign in the distance caught her attention: "Auditions here,"

"There it is!" she cried, almost crying. She swung the doors open and many eyes fell upon her. She was huffing and puffing, her legs burned from running and the smell of burning rubber from her suitcase tires filled the room with its unpleasant odor.

"A little late aren't we?" a gorgeous woman said from the back of the room, she sat before a small stage. She had bright blonde hair that swayed to her hips, and ice blue eyes that flashed as she turned. She had a royal, unapproachable-coolness to her.

"I'm sorry Miss… but the auditions are now closed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ArcticWhisper:** Well that's the first chapter up I'm afraid! I hope that you liked it!! (If you noticed, it ended the same exact way it ended in the first season with Sora! Coincidence?) Please don't forget to leave a review… I really appreciate creative criticism it helps me a lot!! Thanks so much for reading!! See you again in Chapter 2!! (many more to come!!!)


	2. Chapter 2 Aqua's Amazing Debut

Flaming Ice

Chapter 2

The Amazing Chance

**By: ArcticWhisper**

"Gomen--- I-I mean I'm sorry I'm late…" Aqua stuttered, bowing very low in respect and trying her hardest to get her English right. She was now realizing how nervous she really was with all of these stares slicing through her confidence.

"Sorry isn't good enough… I meant what I said, the auditions are over." The gorgeous woman stated simply.

"M-Mrs…..Hamilton…" Aqua gasped, her face showed complete awe, her eyes full of stars.

"What? Did you not hear me?" she snapped.

"Layla… now don't you think that you're over doing it?" a calm, friendly voice asked from around the corner.

Everyone's attention was yanked away from Aquarius and, as if pulled by some force… they all looked over towards a door in the front of the room. A woman appeared from behind the drapes.

This young woman had a childish face with straight, purple hair that flowed below her chest. She looked very sophisticated in a white trench coat that hugged her curved silhouette and long, brown boots. She tipped her sunglasses down and looked towards Layla. Her brown eyes were friendly and yet they expressed her demands.

"Ms. Sora?!" everyone screamed as a young woman with orange-red hair scurried up towards her.

"Sora, I thought that you were in France with Leon on a vacation." The young woman questioned before giving her a quick hug. They were obviously good friends.

"I know, but I told Leon that we had to come home to see the auditions. And I'm glad that I made it for this… Now Layla…" Sora said, talking like a sister to Layla.

"Remember when I was late for my audition and you told me to leave?" she then asked.

"I _vaguely_ remember..." Layla answered unwillingly.

"I won't get into details but don't you think that you should give this girl another chance?"

Layla thought this over for a moment.

"Oh do as you will…" Layla responded as she got up to leave. Sora, was stood in front of Layla and simply put both of her hands on Layla's shoulders and sat her back in her chair.

"You sit here and I'll take care of this." Layla simply looked through Sora's deep brown eyes.

Sora walked towards Aquarius. Aqua bowed as low as she could.

"No need for so much respect. Please come with me."

Aqua stood up straight and nodded but didn't look Sora in the eyes; she would rather die than look into the eyes of someone that held so much honor.

Sora led her out the way that she had come in; through the draped door.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you a few questions alright?"

"Q-questions…? I-I-I Don't have a criminal record… if that's what you mean…?" Aquarius shut her eyes tightly… blushing out of embarrassment and nerves.

"You're funny…" Sora giggled softly.

"Oh no she's going to ask a really hard question… and … and I won't be able to answer it… oh no… I just know that I'm going to make a total fool of myself in front of Japan's biggest Kaleido star…. and…. And---"

"So… where do you live in Japan?" Sora asked smiling down at the blushing girl in front of her.

"Uh…. Um…. I-I…." Aqua stuttered her nerves were really getting to her and she didn't know why.

"Don't be nervous… I'm not that scary am I?" The young star of Kaleido Stage asked with a giggle.

"No… no mam…" Aqua answered, casting her eyes down as a pink color kissed her pale cheeks.

"Awww, just call me Sora,"

"Yes…. Ms--… I mean… Sora" Aquarius smiled up at her idol.

"So you never really told me where you live in Japan…"

"I used to live in Tokyo with my parents, when I was still just an enfant, but my parents passed away so I now live with my Aunt and Uncle in Mori, since then I have grown up in a very rural city. A lot of this is still pretty new to me." Aqua looked away as she finished her statement.

"I, I'm so sorry about your parents, you know I never knew my real parents either! They also died when I was very young. So we have to stick together, okay?" Sora said showing Aqua a "thumps-up" for more emphasis.

"Yeah!!" Aqua replied with a smile.

"Anyway, now I have to ask you some serious questions okay?"

"Alright." Aqua replied somehow she had her nerves back under control, it's almost as if by Sora just letting Aqua know that she was in the exact same situation, she magically gave her the confidence boost that she had lost as soon as she had walked through the audition room doors.

"Okay, so, how much experience have you had on the subject of gymnastics?" Sora questioned.

"Well, up until about six years ago I did rhythmic gymnastics. I also took ballet to make gymnastics a little bit easier. But my big forte is my figure skating!" Aqua listed enthusiastically.

"Wow, good thing you took ballet or your teacher would probably have your head. He… and everyone else almost had mine when I told them that I hadn't taken ballet!" Sora giggled as she pictured the memory in her head.

"What? You got in with no ballet experience…?"

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸Change Scene¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

"Okay. It's not that I don't believe what you said, but I just need to see your talent." Sora said as they both walked under the hallway arch that led to the stage.

"Wow!" Aqua marveled as she turned her head from the right and then to the left. She had never seen a stage this large in real life.

She then turned to Sora

"Um… none of the other candidates got the chance to show their skills to you, right? Why am I the only one?" Aqua asked.

Sora giggled.

"Well… you were forty minutes late to the auditions… plus… everyone else got to put on a performance in front of Layla and the rest of the crew here… also, I'm quite interested to see someone else from Japan here—we haven't had someone come from there in three years now…"

"Really?"

"And I really didn't want to have to sit through the lecture that they have to go through… I never did like lectures" Sora admitted honestly, sticking her tongue out and tapping her head lightly with her fist. Aqua giggled.

"Lucky for you the rink's still here from the last performance, so we can use that. Uh, I don't think that anyone will be using the trapeze any time soon… and I think that the trampolines are free! So we should be all set… okay so I can give you routines to do on the trampoline and the swings but do you think that you could come up with your own routine for skating…? I don't have very much experience in that area..." Sora instructed her.

"Um… yes of course. Would it be okay if I used a routine that I performed in a competition?" Aqua asked.

"Uh… yeah I don't see why not…" Sora replied not really knowing what to say.

"Wow th-that's a lot to do for one audition. So which one should I start with?"

"eh… any you choose." Sora said as she happily took a seat in the front row of the audience seats. It was her first time in a long time sitting down and watching the stage.

"Uh… okay… I'll just start now…" Aqua said as she bent down and un-zipped her bag. She took out a pair of pearl white skates and laced them up on her feet.

"_Okay so I have to try and remember the routine without the music the best I can. The competition wasn't that long ago so I should remember it pretty well…"_

Aqua stepped up to the trapeze, she grabbed the bar firmly… tying to think about which trick she was going to perform. She pushed off the edge and started swinging…

"_I can do this I've done it a million times… I won't mess this up… I __**can't**__ mess this up…" _she thought to herself as she was swinging in slow motion.

As the swing reached its highest point she jumped off and curled herself into a summersault position and then stretched her body out, her legs and arms in a pretty pose as she reached for the next swing. As soon as she grabbed hold of it, her body suddenly started to fall vertically with gravity and the swing started to come with her.

"_O-oh no… this can't be happening is this structure still construction…? I can't land like this on the ice or I'll die! I have to try and land on my feet!"_

Sora stood up quickly and started to run for the rink. If this young girl were to die because she put her on a trapeze that was under construction, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Aqua landed on the ice, pushed herself forward and then lifted her body into a perfect arabesque before Sora could get there. Then routine didn't even have to run through her mind… it just went straight to her feet…

The trickiest bit of the whole performance was next… and even though Aqua had nailed it in the competition before… it didn't mean that it was easy to pull it off a second time.

Aqua raced her way to the middle of the rink. She dug the pick of her right skate into the ice and sent herself soaring six feet in the air while spinning as fast as she could… she meant to spin twice as she was air borne but she ended up spinning three times instead, the only problem now was… could she land it?

As gravity dragged Aqua back towards the glassy surface of the ice she was starting to worry how she was going to land… her skates started to brush the ice she tried to change her mind too quickly to an arabesque but it was too late and her feet almost came out from under her but she stopped herself for falling over by putting her leg higher and brushing her fingers against the ice to ensure more balance.

She ended it with a finishing pose slightly out of breath. She lifted her long, blue hair from covering her face and whipped some sweat from her face.

Sora came up to the rink and sighed with relief,

"I think that I just lost ten years on my life…" she whined.

Suddenly, as the air around Aqua calmed, a slow, sharp clapping echoed throughout the stage. Aqua then turned, her delicate hand to her face. Her skates turned on the ice smoothly as she faced the oncoming silhouette of a man who stood in the same archway that they had come through. As the dim stage lights cast their lights upon his face he walked forward and chuckled kindly.

"What are the odds of meeting you here, Aqua?" the man said. His midnight blue hair shimmered in the soft light, and his blue eyes looked at her with a sense of appeal.

--------------------------------------------

**ArcticWhisper**: MWAHAHAHA… I left you with a cliffie: P what can I say I'm a meanie! Well anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter… I'm sorry that the story is moving so slowly… I really don't mean it to it just kind of comes out that way sorry!!

Well thanks for reading.


End file.
